


Five Mistletoes

by ColoradoPeculiar



Series: Twelve Days of Christmas [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cheek Kisses, F/M, Fox Alya Césaire | Rena Rouge, Kisses, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Love Confessions, Matchmakers Alya Césaire & Nino Lahiffe, Mistletoe, Spoiler Warning!!, Turtle Nino Lahiffe | Carapace, post new york special
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28144959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColoradoPeculiar/pseuds/ColoradoPeculiar
Summary: On the fifth day of Christmas my true love gave to me five mistletoes, four Christmas bakes, three present, two snowball fights, and a round of karaoke.Renapace take LadyNoir matters in their own hands
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Series: Twelve Days of Christmas [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055831
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Five Mistletoes

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case you don't read tags this DOES have spoilers for the NYC special, go and watch that first!
> 
> Enjoy the LadyNoir!

At first Ladybug had been hesitant to give the miraculouses out. She had thought that Hawkmoth knew all of the identities of the other heroes. But Tikki had explained to her that because it was information that was learned because of an akuma attack, it got wiped after she threw her cure, like what had happened with Oblivio. If anyone learned something that could be dangerous due to an attack, then it would be unlearned.

It definitely lifted a weight off of Marinette's shoulder. Being the newly-appointed Guardian was stressful enough, having to choose new heroes was even more stress added on. Plus the whole drama with Adrien and Kagami and you had one overwhelmed teen.

Thank the Lord it hadn't lasted long. With the help of Wayzz, Tikki, and Chat Noir she managed to fall into a routine that didn't overwhelm her like her old one had, plus she had time for her duties as Guardian. Then she had managed to sort her love life out somewhat.

That night in New York had been utterly devastating. Her losing Chat Noir for what she thought was for good, then Adrien leaving for Paris, then her chasing after him in the rain only to slip and fall. Her final 'I love you' escaping her lips in a whisper. It had been emotional for sure, but then when Chat Noir had returned to her the rush of overwhelming happiness nearly knocked her off her feet. Her emotions at seeing Adrien again weren't nearly as big.

What irony. As soon as she realized her feelings for her partner were different than she had thought, he had bounded up to her next patrol happily announcing that he had a girlfriend.

Ladybug should just accept her fate as 'Just a Friend'.

At least her crush on Chat Noir was healthier than her crush on Adrien.

She had definitely felt guilty rejecting Luka for good, but she knew that it was necessary. She couldn't lead him on after finding her clarity.

Another awakening that had happened because of New York was that having only her and Chat Noir as full-heroes sometimes didn't end well. If anything ever happened again where they needed to be in two places at once because of two different attacks, then at least having some other heroes would prevent some of the damage. Even if they couldn't use the cure, it was better than nothing.

Alya and Nino had the most practice with their miraculous by far. Plus the four of them would work incredibly well together. After talks with Tikki, Wayzz, Trixx, and Chat Noir they had all come to an agreement. Alya and Nino would start keeping their miraculouses on them full-time.

Marinette knew that Master Fu was hesitant to have more than four miraculouses active at one time, but things were different now. Mayura and Hawkmoth were only becoming smarter and stronger. Having more full-time allies was necessary.

It had been months since she had handed them out their miraculouses and now it was Christmastime once again in Paris. Even if Ladybug wasn't a huge fan of the weather (thanks side-effects!), she still loved the magic that came with this time of year.

That was why she showed up to the patrol spot earlier than usual. To enjoy the atmosphere of her home during the most wonderful time of the year.

"Hey M'lady, you're here early." Chat Noir dropped down next to her.

"Yep, I wanted to just sit down and enjoy the view."

"Where's your mirror?" 

"Now Chat Noir, would your girlfriend appreciate you flirting with another girl?" Ladybug asked, her eyebrows raised. The nicknames were one thing, but pickup lines were another.

Him having a girlfriend had been the reason why she didn't combust whenever he called her hers. He didn't truly mean it like that. Especially because the origin of the 'M'lady' nickname was one of respect. It was just Chat Noir being Chat Noir. That was it.

"I didn't tell you?" He asked, his voice filled with shock.

"No? Tell me what?"

"My girlfriend and I broke up forever ago."

"What? Really?" Ladybug jolted.

She pushed the hope deep down inside of her. She would not get her heart broken again.

"Yeah, we didn't last very long. I thought that I could love her like that, but..." He shrugged. "I liked her, but I was in love with someone else and it just wasn't fair. I would never go farther than a kiss on the top of my lips. She saw it almost immediately."

"I'm sorry, kitty." Ladybug told him honestly. Even if he loved someone else,

_'Don't think about who it could be!'_

Breakups still sucked.

"It's alright. I'm just glad we got out of it before we got hurt. I think the girl saw it coming."

"Still sucks." She muttered.

"Well, I can start being honest with myself now, so it's not all terrible. I'm surprised I never told you about it though!" Ladybug gave him a smile.

"I guess it just never came up."

"Hey you two, look up." A voice said slyly.

In sync the two of them looked up to see a green plant hanging above their heads. Both of them flushed.

"Mistletoe." Rena Rouge told them and Ladybug could hear the grin. She looked up again and inspected the plant.

"This is attached to a string and that's attached to a poll." She observed. She looked behind her to see Carapace quickly move something behind his back, but it caused the mistletoe to go above Rena and him.

"I have no clue what you're talking about." He said, avoiding her eyes.

"Oh really? Because it appears that you two are underneath the mistletoe now." Ladybug smirked as the two of them flickered their gazes up.

Despite her flushed face, Rena shrugged and pulled Carapace into a kiss.

Ladybug wolf whistled.

"But mark my words Ladybug, one day we will make you and Chat Noir kiss underneath the mistletoe." Rena told her once she and Carapace separated. Ladybug stood up and rolled her eyes.

"We should start patrol now." She said.

"Mark. My. Words." Rena pointed at her before jumping off. Ladybug just shook her head and followed.

Perhaps if she had looked back at Chat Noir she would've seen his disappointed face.

Trying her hardest to make good on her promise, Rena Rouge started to try and get them to kiss by placing mistletoes all over their patrol routes. Ladybug avoided them like a religious practice. There was no way her first (third?) kiss with Chat Noir would be because of mistletoe.

She wanted it to be because they both wanted to kiss, because they shared feelings for one another, not because of mistletoe. They would absolutely not have another kiss due to circumstances. She was adamant.

She didn't realize the fact that Chat Noir made no such measures. She didn't see that he lingered around the mistletoes, or that he seemed to encourage the behavior.

"Hey Ladybug, don't you think we should do something for the Ladyblog? Like send them a Christmas photo so they could post it?" Rena asked a week after the mistletoes were set up.

"I don't see why not." She stood up and stretched.

"Great! Okay I need you to lean up against that chimney." Rena pointed and after double-checking that it was mistletoe free she leaned up against the chimney. "Great! Now go and stand next to her, Chat."

"This isn't one of your schemes to get us to kiss, right?" Chat asked, walking over to Ladybug.

"Uh, no. As much as I'm sure the Ladyblog would appreciate a kiss from you two, we don't have any shots of the four of us and we need some."

"If you say so." He muttered.

"Can you put your arm around her shoulders?" Rena asked. Chat nodded and slipped his arm around Ladybug. The contact warmed her.

"Yes exactly like that! That's great, thanks!"

"You're welcome?"

"Ladybug try and get a bit closer to him, we have to make sure we're all in the frame after all." Ladybug nodded and shifted a bit closer to Chat.

She tried to ignore the rapid beating of his heart.

 _'It's just adrenaline'_ She reminded herself. _'It has nothing to do with you, he's in love with someone else, remember?'_

Her heart was always poor at listening to her.

"Is this good?" She asked Rena to distract herself.

"Yeah totally!" She walked over to them and squatted down. "Carapace you ready?" She asked.

"Affirmative." Came his voice from above him.

"We have to get creative with how to position ourselves because we're taking a photo on a flute." Rena paused. "That's a sentence I never thought I'd say."

"Oh trust me, there are plenty of things I never thought that I would say, but I end up saying them anyway."

"Are they your cat puns?" Ladybug muttered.

"Of course not! No matter if I were Chat Noir or not I would still be a punning master." He boasted. Ladybug giggled.

Why did she love this idiot again?

"Alright you quit flirting lovebirds." Rena told them.

"You think that everything Chat and I do counts as flirting." Ladybug shot at her, even as heat rushed to her cheeks. 

"I guess, but am I really wrong?"

"Nope!" Carapace said before either Ladybug or Chat Noir could answer.

"I don't see how teasing a friend counts as flirting."

"That doesn't it's the warm looks you two give each other that make it feel like flirting."

"W-what?" Ladybug sputtered. "We do not-!"

"You totally do. Don't even try to deny it. You two give each other the same love-sick grin and eyes when the other isn't looking."

"Rena, drop it." Ladybug was surprised to hear that Chat's voice was serious for once.

"Fine, but I'm only trying to help." She shrugged and pulled out the camera. "One... two..." Out of the corner of her eye she saw something start to descend, far too small to be Carapace's hood.

"Nope!" Ladybug spun out of Chat's arms the same moment Rena said:

"Three!" Sure enough, a mistletoe was placed above them.

"Rena," Ladybug gritted her teeth.

"Hehe, oops?"

"I thought you said this wasn't one of your tricks."

"But Ladybug," Rena winked. "A fox is a known trickster. You shouldn't trust me to keep my word all the time. Unless it's about something miraculous related, then my lips are sealed. When it comes to my OTP, I have no morals." Ladybug just sighed.

She knew that if she wanted to, she could put a stop to Rena's escapades. All it would take was a serious conversation about it and she would stop the shenanigans. That's what had happened with Adrien after all, but she never did. Despite all her fighting she didn't want it to stop.

"Let's just start patrol yeah?" She asked.

"I'm not giving up."

"Even when it's after Christmas?" Ladybug smirked.

"I'll just come up with some other plan. I'm getting you two to kiss."

"Only if M'lady says it's okay." Chat teased.

"You're only setting yourself up for failure."

"That's not a no!" Rena cheered. "Oh this is gonna be great!"

The third time Rena tried to set them up with a mistletoe was during an interview.

Ladybug could see why that would be a logical choice. There was no really easy way to get out of it.

She didn't even realize it was there until the reporters called it out.

"Won't you give us a kiss?"

"Oh yes!"

"Please! LadyNoir for life!" A fangirl cheered.

"I am totally getting her back for this." Ladybug gritted her teeth together, faking her smiles for the cameras.

"You're gonna have to get us out of this first."

"Well, I say we give the people what they want." Ladybug told him. He whirled around to look at her, breaking the charade. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" His eyes searched hers for answers.

Was it just her imagination, or was she hearing hope in his voice?

It had to be her imagination right? There was no way he was still in love with, her right?

Ladybug took a deep breath and raised on her tip-toes. She saw his eyes widen in shock before she planted her lips on his cheek.

"It's time to bug-out!" She said after pulling away quickly. She pulled out her yo-yo and swung away, not looking behind her to see his reaction.

She had hoped that Rena would be satisfied with the cheek kiss. She should've known better. This was Alya she was talking about, the top LadyNoir shipper in Paris! She would never be satisfied with just a cheek kiss.

"The mistletoes still aren't down." Chat told her when they had arrived earlier to a patrol.

"I see that." Ladybug muttered. "How much you wanna bet they're hidden somewhere along the course with a mistletoe in hand."

"Ice cream?" Chat Noir offered. "If they aren't I'll pay."

"Hey! I wanted to be the one that was on the 'they're hiding' side!"

"Fine, fine. I suppose I would rather have me pay so I can treat you on our first date." He winked.

 _'Hedoesn'tmeanithedoesn'tmeanithedoesn'tmeanithedoesn'tmeanit.'_ Ladybug repeated over and over in her brain trying to get the rest of her to believe it.

"See? This is what I was talking about when I was talking about the banter! You two look way too happy to be talking about dating one another if you were 'just friends'." Carapace made sure to put the quotation marks.

"Where's Rena?" Ladybug asked, ignoring his remark.

"I don't know. I'm sure she'll be here soon, but you two can head out if you want." Ladybug narrowed her eyes.

"I'm not about to fall for that trap." He shrugged.

"I don't know, she seemed pretty happy with that cheek kiss."

"This is Rena we're talking about. She wouldn't be happy until her OTP is canon."

"If it's really making you that uncomfortable, just talk to her about it. She's only doing this because she has your permission."

"It doesn't make me uncomfortable, but LB may have a different standpoint."

"I'm fine with it, it hasn't gotten exactly out of hand. Plus it's all in good fun, right?" Ladybug smiled.

"Exactly."

"Hey! Sorry I'm late something came up." Rena joined them on the rooftops. "Shall we get going?"

The four of them took off, laughing as they bounded across the rooftops, partaking in an unsaid race.

"Hah! I won!" Chat cried victoriously as they landed on a rooftop.

"Only because I stopped to look at that family." Ladybug landed right next to him, crossing her arms.

"Well for once your goody-two-shoesness didn't pay off."

"I don't think that's a thing, kitty." She flicked him on the nose.

"I'll make it a thing then, M'lady." He grabbed her hand and placed a kiss on it.

"Incoming!" Carapace's voice yelled as he crashed into them pushing the two of them over to where the chimney was.

"Wow, great job Carapace." Rena drawled, before perking right up. "Actually, you did do a great job! Hey you two! Look up!" 

Cue them mistletoe hanging above their heads. Ladybug had forgotten that this was one of the rooftops Rena had decked out.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Rena chanted. Ladybug was about to open her mouth to retaliate when something soft met her cheek.

"There. Payback f-from the other day." Chat pulled away and gave her an awkward grin.

"O-oh. Thanks." Ladybug gave him a grin back, just as awkward. Rena let out a squeal.

"Oh my gosh I can't believe he just did that! Chat do you still love Ladybug?" She seamlessly switched into reporter mode.

Right when he was about to answer the question Ladybug had wanted to know for months, something shook the ground.

"My name is Chlorine! I will get vengeance on the swim team!"

"Duty calls." Ladybug said. Chat gave her a salute and Rena and Carapace just looked excited.

"Let's go then!" Rena said, jumping towards the akuma.

The final time Rena and Carapace tried to set them up with mistletoe was definitely something Ladybug hadn't suspected. Chat had buzzed her and she transformed immediately to find him pacing the rooftops.

"Chat? I got the signal, what's the emergency?"

"W-well, it's not exactly an emergency, but it's pretty urgent." She could tell that he was serious, the lack of cat puns was enough proof.

"Alright, what's up?"

"So, do you remember right before the Chlorine akuma attack Rena asked me something about if I loved you still?" Ladybug felt her heart speed up.

"Yeah?"

"Well, I was thinking and why is it that you're so hesitant to kiss me under the mistletoe?" He asked, running his hand through his hair. "Is it because you don't want to kiss me bottom line or didn't want to kiss me like that? And if it is the former why does it seem like you aren't telling her to stop?" He looked up at her, his eyes pleading.

Her mouth opened, the words were on the tip of her tongue. She was always terrible at confessing, though and the words got lost in her throat.

"You're the reason my girlfriend and I broke up, you know. I completely failed at moving on from you and she realized this." Ladybug's mouth fell open.

"I didn't want to kiss you under the mistletoe because when we kissed for the first time I wanted it to be because we both wanted it. Not because of a plant." She told him. "I like you, too. I have since New York. As crazy as it sounds, you leaving made me realize how much I care about you. Made me realize that I've been in love with you for a long while." She gave him a shaky smile.

"You.... love me?" He whispered.

"I do, I really do."

"I love you too." He started to walk towards her and she held her arms out.

He easily slipped into her embrace and returned it with one of his own.

"I love you too." He repeated.

"I'm glad." Ladybug kitten kissed his nose. She looked up at his green eyes, but then saw a hint of darker green. "Hey kitty?"

"Hmm?" He hummed, smiling at her.

"Look up." They both turned their gazes to see the mistletoe above their heads.

"Well, with your permission?" Chat looked at her. She nodded.

"Of course."

Needed no further prompting, Chat closed the distance between them.

It looks like Rena Rouge managed to get them to kiss underneath the mistletoe after all and if they heard a fangirl scream come from the rooftop next to them, well that was another story for another time. 


End file.
